You and only you
by FreakOutFallOut
Summary: What happens if Jack Frost meets his match while Rapunzel becomes a jealous wreck? Special characters: Anna and Elsa from Frozen. Jackunzel/one-shot


**So, I heard this new movie Frozen by Disney is about to come out. And I pretty much saw it coming that people will start shipping Jack with either Anna or Elsa, and I kinda felt bad that fans might forget about Punzie. :( **

******So, I made this fic. A fic on why people should keep liking Jackunzel even if there are other more ships to come.**

* * *

_Please don't in love with someone else._

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you._

I muttered the words inside my head as I tried not to cry. But it only got worst, tears repeatedly fell from my eyes. One after another. I couldn't stop crying. I tried to clear my throat, my nose was clogged up. I buried my face in my hands. I don't want anyone to see me like this. _Why? How did we end up like this?_

* * *

It started a week ago, when Jack and I were traveling together around the cold places of Norway. We were admiring the white snow, playing snowballs as we went deeper into the frozen paths. As we walked down the winter path, he laughed as he grabbed my wrists.

"Jack, you can't even dance!" I laughed out as he grabbed my hand trying to persuade me to dance with him. "Oh, come on Punzie!"

He had two left feet, he really couldn't dance. I laughed as we spun around the forest hand-in-hand laughing all the way through. But something made us stop in our tracks.

After that, we came across this kingdom. The kingdom of Arendelle.

We made our way through the small village, but the people seemed fond of us. Especially Jack, they took an immediate liking to him and soon a message spread through out the whole kingdom about us, visiting the place. We were immediately offered to stay at the kingdom's palace. As we visited the palace, we met new people there. The sisters Elsa and Anna. They invited us into the palace as they realized that Jack was the Spirit of Winter.

We immediately became good friends. Especially when, Jack and I realized that Elsa was the Snow Queen. He immediately took a liking to her. He kept showering her with questions, the two of them seemed to get along. I never knew that someone could almost have the same powers as the Winter Spirit….

I was glad Jack met someone like her, I watched from a distance with Anna as the two started showing off their icy powers. They laughed as their ice powers exploded like fireworks in the sky. Anna and I watched with smiling faces.

As we watched them play along, I wondered myself if someone out there had the same powers as me…

Suddenly, Anna made a remark that quite surprised me. "Don't you think they'd make a good couple?" she chuckled lightly. As soon as I heard these words, my heart sank. I looked at her in disbelief.

She noticed me staring at her, "Oh! S-sorry. I didn't mean it like that!" she waved her hands to her face. I tried to fake a smile, "Of course I knew that, silly!"

My smile immediately vanished as I looked back to Elsa and Jack. She was actually… _right. _They did make a good couple. They have the same powers, same hair color, they must be… made for each other.

I shook my head and tried not to think about it. _That can't be. _I smiled to myself and looked back to them.

It happened earlier today. For the whole week, we were invited in Anna and Elsa's kingdom. Jack and Elsa have been… spending more time together. Jack doesn't seem to even notice me. I'd wake up from the castle's guest rooms, I would see Jack with Elsa outside the kingdom's garden. They were playing with each other. _It reminded me of Jack and I…_

I immediately closed the curtains. I didn't want to see them like this. _Thankfully, today is our last day here… _I suddenly shook my head as I thought that. I couldn't believe that I was thinking of such bad thoughts. I lightly hit myself on the head.

I got up and got ready for breakfast with the royal family. Brushed my hair, put a flower on my ear. _Maybe Jack will notice me now…_

As we had breakfast with Anna and Elsa's parents, her parents kept asking me questions of how it was like to be a guardian. And all kinds of stuff.

I glanced over to Jack and Elsa. They were both pretty quiet. I sighed.

As soon as we finished eating, Jack suddenly flew over to Elsa's side. He started whispering something to her and Elsa giggled. He then motioned for them to get going. The two of them immediately left.

I sighed, I hate to admit it but… I hate seeing them together. It was killing me. For the past week all they did was whisper to each other and giggle at the most unlikely times. _Maybe…_

I was cut out of my thinking as I heard Elsa's mother whispered to the king, "Don't you think they make a cute couple?"

The king nodded, "I've never seen Elsa so psyched about someone…"

I stared at them with a hurt expression on my face. Anna suddenly poked her mother beside her with her shoulder, "Pssstt…. Don't mention that while Rapunzel's here!"

I suddenly stood up. "I-I think I've lost my appetite," I excused myself. "Thank you for the wonderful meal," I said as I hurriedly left the dinning room.

_That's it. _I'm getting to the bottom of things. I need to know what's really happening around here.

I stomped my way through the hallways of the castle, I tried every room in the castle. Looking for the two _lovebirds. _

I looked at almost every room in the castle, even outside the kingdom. It was almost sunset, I sighed tiredly. As I sat on one of the rusty chairs in the library, I wondered to myself where the two went off…

I suddenly heard giggling and laughing coming from within the library. I turned my head back and forth, and saw a secret passage through the doors. I went through it.

I gasped silently, a secret room inside the castle! I saw two shadows coming from a fireplace. I hid behind one of the bookshelves and peeked out to see what it was.

I gasped again. It was… _Jack and Elsa. Dancing. _

"Jack, you sure are getting lighter on your feet!" Elsa giggled at Jack. Jack's hands were on her hips while her hands were around his neck.

I had a hurt expression on my face, I felt emotions and tears about to overwhelm me. I was so… _hurt._

I didn't want to watch anymore… I don't think I'll be able to look at Jack the same way anymore. I clenched my fists near my chest. I took a deep breath. I don't want to cry here… I need to getaway from here.

I backed away slowly, but because of my clumsiness, I accidentally bumped into one of the vases. It went down with a loud _crash. _

Both of them turned their heads to my direction. "Who's there?" Jack asked as he flew nearby. I didn't want him to see me like this. I hurriedly tried to crawl out the room but he saw me. "Punzie?"

He asked, making sure if it was me. I quickly got on my feet and ran away as fast as I could. I didn't dare look back.

If he's… _happier with her, I understand. _He doesn't need to apologize or maybe even explain. Because everyone else was right. They are so similar, their powers, their hair color, everything… while Jack and I, we had nothing in common. I was rainbows and sunshine… while he was snowballs and fun times.

* * *

And… that's how I ended up in this ice cave. Pathetic right? Pouring my heart out to some boy I thought would love me for me, but maybe I was wrong. _After all we've been through…_ If love was like this, I never would want to love another.

I continued to sob inside the cave, hoping no one would find me but…

"Punzie?" _no, please. Not him._

I continued to cry, I didn't want to look him in the face, _ever. _"Go away, you've done enough."

I felt footsteps coming from behind me. He was getting closer… closer… _closer. _He kneeled in front of me.

"Punz, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean t-"

"Shut up," I cried breathlessly. I didn't want to listen to any explanations. He could just run back to his lil' princess and live happily ever after, right?

"No, Punz. Things aren't the way you think it i-"

"Then what is it, Jack?" I asked as I looked up to him. "All the laughing? The giggling? Spending all your time with her, completely ignoring me? Never even thinking of what I would feel!" I blurted out as tears repeatedly fell from my eyes.

He watched me with a hurt expression in his face.

"Maybe… _maybe they were right, Jack," _I said as I looked down to my palms. "Maybe we're not made for each other. You're… the cold and the moon. While I'm the sun and the warmth. We're nothing alike. But _with her…"_ my voice trailed off.

He suddenly raised my face up to his level and cupped both my cheeks. He stared into my eyes, I tried my best to break free from his grasps, but one hand held onto my wrists. The beating of my heart went wild.

His other hand brushed my cheeks. He bit his lower lip and suddenly slammed his lips onto mine. I was surprised of his forceful actions, but… his kiss this time was… _different. S_o full of passion and love, I couldn't help but melt into his lips. We held our breath, I couldn't remember the last time we kissed like this. My mind completely went numb, I just wanted to feel him. His touch, his lips, his love.

Tears repeatedly fell from my eyes as I closed my eyes, I already lost a battle of love. I gave into all his actions.

We pulled away from each other, breathlessly. "Idiot…" I muttered to him.

"Rapunzel," he said as he looked straight into my eyes. "I love you, Rapunzel. More than anything. I never want to lose you, never. And what other people say? I find it boring to find someone as the same us me. I don't care what they say. As long as I have you, Punzie... I only see Elsa as a friend. But Rapunzel, you're everything to me. You're perfect," he said as he breathed cool air to my face.

I immediately started to cry again. I dug my face into his jacket, and began hitting his chest lightly with my fists. "Idiot… idiot… _idiot,_" I muttered over and over again.

"I'm so sorry, Rapunzel. I… never knew you were _jealous," _he said as he stroked my golden locks. "I-I'm not jealous, idiot."

He laughed lightly. "Do you want to know why I've been spending time with Elsa?"

I immediately looked up to him. He got up as he brushed my cheeks with his thumb. He held my hand, "May I have this dance?"

I sniffed and looked in disbelief. He winked at me as he pulled me into a dancing position. We started doing the waltz. He spun me around the place, a wide smirk across his face. I couldn't believe it, Jack could dance!

"I-I needed all the practice I could get..." his voice trailed off. "She also thought me new tricks I could use with my powers..." This was why... he was spending time with her. He wanted to surprise me with his dancing skills. His dancing skills did improve, he moved gracefully and full of passion.

We continued to dance, our eyes never looked away from each other. I felt my heart beat so fast, it felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. Mixed emotions and feelings filled me, I didn't know what to feel. I put my hands around his neck as he shifted his hands to my hips.

Feelings started to overwhelm me again, "J-Jack… I'm so sorry," I started to cried into his chest. "But please… _never scare me like that again."_

He nodded as he smiled onto my forehead. "**I love you, Rapunzel. You and only you."**

* * *

'**Sup! What do you guys think? Lol, I couldn't believe I actually did this. But I actually see Anna and Elsa as Rapunzel and Jack's daughters. XD Btw, the events of this story happens after Frozen (even though it isn't out yet, bahhh.) I probably have some wrong info's about Elsa and Anna, please forgive me. **

**I love Disney, and I am very psyched with Frozen! I can't wait for it to come out! Oh, guys, don't forget to review, okay? **

**And you guys might want to check out my fic about Jackunzel, What If. Check it out on my profile! **


End file.
